The Name Game
by tayababy
Summary: Kate is pregnant, hormonal and apparently nesting. She and Castle decide to play the Name Game with... interesting results.


_**Caskett playing the Name Game. Round One = Brainstorming**_

 _ **This was written entirely on my iPad on the way to the airport. I was bored and stuck in traffic with no data on my phone.**_

Round one

A

Amanda

Austin

Ashley

Aurora

Arthur

Andrew

Audrey

Ooh, classical. Amelia

Audrey's also for you, somewhat. Annabelle

Really? Annabelle?

Yeah... ABC

Nope. Nuh-ah. Not gonna happen.

Fine.

B

Benjamin

Beverley

Brianna

Boston

We are not naming our child after a state. Or a city. Belle

If I can't choose a place name, you can't choose a Disney name. Beatrice

Hmmm, not bad. Bailey

Bailey Castle? Not sure if I like that

Fine, we'll move on then

C

Cassie

Castle, come on, we are not naming our child anything starting with C. You could end up calling them CC or something ridiculous like that. And don't even think about Cosmo.

But...

No.

D

Don't even think about bringing Greek god names into this conversation, or so help me god, you will not have any input in naming our child.

So I suppose Dionysius is out?

You think?

E

Evan

Evelyn

Ellery

Elizabeth

Emery

Emerson

Emma

Emmanuel

Ok now you're just getting fancy

But this is fun! And I like these names!

Fine, we'll put a pin in it and come back

Yes!

F

Francesca

Francesco

Francis

Francine

This is going to go around in a circle, and I'm not sure I like that.

Nothing really stood out for me here anyway. Pass?

Pass.

G

Grace

Georgia.

Nope. Place name. Georgina

Technicality. Gertrude

Are you kidding? Do you want our child to be a target of bullies? George

Too common. Have you met me? Georgiana

How is that any different? Next!

H

Hudson

After that disgusting river? The one we almost died in? I don't think so! Harrison

Ooh, I like that one. Hamilton

*glare*

I know, I know, but I can't think of anything else. Can we come back?

Sure

I

Isabella

No Twilight names, that is franchise a disgrace to authors everywhere. Imogen

Ooh, that's pretty. Ian

Ian Castle?

Yeah, you're right. *pause* I got nothing

Me neither.

J

If you even dare mention James or Johanna I will hurt you.

I wasn't thinking about it! Jeremy

Now that I like. Jasper

Twin names! Awesome!

Aaaaaand we're done.

K

Kaitlin

Keith

Kathleen... If you mention anything to do with my name I will hurt you

Shall we move on then?

L

Louise

Lorelai

Lauren

Larson

Lincoln

Lucy... Got some 'splainin to do

I might hurt you soon

Then who would bring you snacks? *rustle* Twizzler?

Fine, you can stay.

M

Michael

Mitchell

Megan

Matthew

No biblical names. Mallory

I love it!

N

Narcissa

I'm not even going to say anything, you should know better. Nathaniel

I thought you were the one to put a moratorium on biblical names? Natalia

Not bad, but very close to Natalie, and that name is never to be mentioned again. Norman

Stormin' Norman? Cute

Oh, I forgot I married a child *facepalm*

O

Oliver

Olivia

Oscar

Octavia... This is hard

I liked Olivia...

Pinned for round two

P

Penelope

Patricia

The only ones I can think of are Peter and Paul

Ps are boring anyway

Q

Quentin!

I knew you were going to say that

R

Rebecca

Rachel

Ronald

Rex

That's a dogs name. Or a nickname. Ralph

Now that's just boring. And old...

Just like you!

We're done here

S

Stephanie

Ew. Simone

Nope. Sarah

Way too common. Savannah

Place name. Serena

Wasn't she that insurance agent you...

Yeah, whoops. Samantha

I've always hated that name. Sophia

Hard no. Boys names now. Steven

Simon

Shane

Spencer

Simba

*walks away*

T

Thomas

Again with the biblical... Plus, Tommy Castle? No. Troy

Too... Roman. I would say Tony, but that's a shortened version of Anthony

I don't like the way it sounds anyway. Tristan

Kinda pretentious, but I can't think of anything else. Ummmmm, Tahlia?

Tamara

Touloula

Get out *points*

*shuffles*

*shakes head* and he was doing so well too

U

I come bearing ice cream...?

Ok, you can come back now. We're at U

How about I give you ice cream and we skip u?

Deal

V

Victor

Veronica

Victoria

I am not naming my child after Captain Gates, even if she has come through for us a few times

Well the only other name I can think of is Versace, but there's not enough ice cream around for me to sweeten it

Good boy, you're learning

W

Wendell

Wallace

I'm bored. Smorlette?

Sure!

XYZ

What, attention span gone?

I can't have coffee and the smorelette only does so much.


End file.
